


but i feel a little safer [when i'm with you].

by prismarineslabs



Series: purpled and dream are brothers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Purpled, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, mentioned badboyhalo (video blogging rpf), no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs
Summary: In which Purpled is Dream's younger brother, and is always there to help the hurting older after his monthly manhunts.Nobody was supposed to know they're brothers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: purpled and dream are brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018776
Comments: 16
Kudos: 415





	but i feel a little safer [when i'm with you].

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a more purpled-centric story, though will feel through dream's emotions in certain areas.  
> \- semi-realistic au (no respawn, monsters), purpled now lives in his wooden cabin on the other side of l'manberg. takes place after the war.

Dark purple hoodie was hung against the dark cabin walls, a warm breeze flowing through the slightly cracked windows. The sun shone bright in the sky, keeping all monsters away until dusk. A young boy, aged 17, was sat inside the cabin, hand rubbing circles into his dog's stomach. He adorned a warm smile, listening to the dog pant heavily and roll on his back to itch a certain spot the blond was never able to perfectly get. His roughly calloused hand was pulled off of the dog, standing off the floor to look out the window. The blond, named Purpled, slid the window up to stick his head out and get a better feel for the land around him. His eyes were caught on his farm, the potato stems sticking up at the perfect amount Purpled could tell they were ready to be pulled up and out of the land. A warm breeze pulled Purpled out of his daze, sliding away from the window. He slid across the floor, feet bounding down the spruce stairs. He slid on his converse, pushing open his front door. Standing on the porch for a moment, Purpled picked up one of the baskets beside him to carry it towards the farm.

Purpled placed the basket down, sitting on his knees to begin to pull the potatoes from the ground. This was short-lived, as he was soon tackled to the dirt with a hard ' _oof!_ '. A heavy weight was covering his body, and it didn't take long for the blond to realize who the masked man was. Smiling, Purpled wiggled out of his older brothers grip and flipped them so he was sat on top. "Dream!" He grinned, as though he hadn't seen the dirty blond in weeks [ ~~ _it had been only a week or so, one of the shorter times Dream had been away_~~ ]. Dream smiled, barely covered by the dirty mask he wore constantly. "Purpled!" He greeted back, making the younger slap his chest. Dream gave a wince, going unnoticed by the currently ecstatic 17 year old. "How was it? Did you win! I bet you won-!" Purpled spoke fast, making his older brother push out a [ _ ~~painful~~_ ] wheeze.

Dream fought with Purpled for a moment to get him off, struggling more than usual. This was noticed by Purpled, making him falter. "Are you okay?" He questioned quickly, his wrists getting gripped by Dream. Dream's grip was loose, letting the younger pull away to examine Dream. "Yeah, just got roughed up a bit more. Four hunters, now." Dream chuckled softly, the sound grim and short. Purpled frowned, using his hands to pull his t-shirt down. "How bad did they get you?" The 17 year old stood, offering a hand to the 21 year old before pulling him towards his log cabin. Purpled pushed him onto the counter, moving to take of his brothers mask. Dream stopped him in short, shaking his head as he held onto Purpled's wrist.

"This is my uhm.. backup mask? The old one. My face is gonna probably look like shit, sorry." Dream let go off his younger brothers hand, watching him hesitate before removing the mask. Wincing, Purpled looked away to get a wet towel. He made sure it was warm before beginning to dot it on the olders face. There was a previous scar than begun to show under the dirt and grime, and Purpled had to almost force the bile down his throat at the sight of his brother.

"How did it..." Purpled's voice trailed off, tossing the towel to the right to begin to apply medication and face wash to his brothers face. Dream sucked in a breath, shrugging mainly to himself. "Sap got a good hit," Purpled bit his cheek at the mention of one of his brothers best friends, "And the mask came _right_ off. It was insane, we all stopped for a few moments before I just--ran." He wheezed softly, making Purpled laugh to himself. Purpled continued to wipe his face of blood, gagging aggressively (jokingly) to piss off the other. The two were two engrossed in their conversation and making sure Dream was alright to notice the new presence in the room. Dream noticed first, face dropping once he saw his goggled friend.

"Oh uhh.. Hey George." Dream greeted, using his heel to kick at Purpled to get him to back off. Purpled turned, holding a bloodied cotton pad in one hand and a band-aid in the other. "Oh. Um, hey George? Is there a reason you're uh.. In my house?" The youngest of the three questioned, confused look on his face. George was stunned at the sight, shaking his head before clearing his throat. "Um.. yeah. Bad said he saw Dream come over here and I came to see if you saw him and... obviously you have." His british accent was heavy, adding to the building tension. "I wanted to apologize for the.. mask." George finished his sentence, suddenly regretting coming over to visit his friend. Dream cleared his throat silently, suddenly uncomfortable with his face being out. He picked up the one from beside him and slid it over his face. "So whats... happening here?" George motioned to the pair, making them look at each other briefly.

"Well he-"

"Well I'm-"

They cut each other off, turning to face each other and snicker to themselves silently. Dream finally cleared his throat after a few moments, looking at George. "Purpled is my younger brother. Not by blood, adopted, but um.. yeah." His hand was placed onto Purpled's shoulder, pulling the boy close and wrapping his arm around his neck. George watched in silence, mouth opening to speak before closing. He nodded, fixing the placement of his glasses before beginning to speak again. "Why didn't you.. y'know. Tell us?" Dream shrugged, pushing his brother away with more force than necessary. "I didn't want him to get hurt. He is my little fucker to watch around this SMP." Dream scoffed, adjusting the mask. George nodded in understanding, hand placed on the silver door handle. "I'll uh, catch you later. Dream." He cleared his throat, giving a parting wave before pushing the door open to leave. As the door behind him shut, Purpled and Dream began to laugh, the younger sliding onto the floor. "He was so-- I can't-!" Purpled wheezed out, clutching his stomach with tears rolling from his eyes. Dream was in a similar situation, though it was harder for him to speak.

A few minutes later they calmed down, taking deep breaths to control their breathing. Purpled composed himself quicker, standing and leaning against the wall. "Your friends are weird," He snorted, pulling his shirt away from his neck. Dream lifted the mask to rest on top of his head, _tsking_ softly. "My friends? Have you met Tommy and Tubbo? Those two are so weird I can't even begin to tell you-!"

**Author's Note:**

> this probably will not become a series unless i get good feedback! super rushed, took ~1 hour lolol.
> 
> i love purpled content lol


End file.
